


甜品重要還是...

by AllisonChloe



Category: Arashi (Band), NinomiyaKazunari
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonChloe/pseuds/AllisonChloe
Summary: 本文發佈於2018年曾經在lofter存活過現在因爲肖戰及其粉絲的惡行它在lofter上消失了僅以此再發佈記錄我孩子被消去痕跡的一天
Relationships: NinoxYou
Kudos: 1





	甜品重要還是...

**Author's Note:**

> 一記生活短打
> 
> 我心裏面Nino是那種
> 
> 不太粘人卻又甜膩得恰到好處的情人

今天你心血來潮，跟著網絡上的譜子學著做抹茶芝士撻。愛吃甜品的你怎麽會馬虎對待自己作品，你專心在厨房搗弄著你的甜品。

客廳有一位專注打游戲一百年的可愛小朋友，那位可愛就是你三十四歲的男朋友二宮和也先生。

「OOちゃん、在做什麽呢」

他難得地從游戲脫離出來喊了你一聲，埋頭做撻的你居然完美地錯過了。

他覺得非常奇怪，分神的他看著電視熒屏上大大的Game Over嘆了口氣。

「平時Oni不是最喜歡粘著我的嗎？爲什麽今天叫都不理我，是不是腦子跑了？」這樣想著的他走進了厨房。

看見你埋頭在料理臺，專心地幫你剛剛出爐的抹茶撻篩上一層薄薄的糖粉。他便走過去從后面抱住你，親了一下你的耳朵

「抹茶撻重要還是我重要？」

説罷就把你扭過來，捧著你帶點驚訝的臉龐，親上了你的嘴唇。你略帶嬌嗔的拍了他一下，他絲毫沒有放開你的意思，反而還加深了這個吻。

他的舌頭不安分地撬開了你的齒關，和你交換著呼吸，貪戀著你舌尖不肯放開，仿佛你剛剛舔了一口全天下最甜的蜜糖一樣。直到你身體發軟，忍不住地往背後冰冷的料理臺傾倒，他才結束這個漫長又帶有一點醋意的吻。

你靠在的他懷裏，不輕不重地捏著他的漢堡手說

「你作弊，和抹茶撻吃醋，你不是人。」

他用雙手把你環住，緊緊地抱住你，你聽到他細細地說

「我不是人 我是你的大可愛」

Fin.


End file.
